1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body reinforcing unit for reinforcing a vehicle body of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a reinforcing unit for a vehicle body for improving coupling rigidity between a front side member and a fender apron member.
2. Description of Related Art
Front side members configuring a front vehicle body of a vehicle in the related art are arranged at both left and right sides along a width direction of the vehicle and elongate along a longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Further, a fender apron is a member for supporting power transmitted from a suspension apparatus while serving as a partition between wheels and an engine room and is mounted in and supported by the front side members.
That is, a fender apron front panel constituting the fender apron is attached to a front side outer member constituting the front side member by welding. A fender apron upper member constituting the fender apron is attached to the fender apron front panel by welding.
Further, in order to reinforce lower rigidity of the fender apron, a fender apron lower reinforce member is attached to the front side outer member by welding, and the fender apron upper member is attached to the fender apron lower reinforce member by welding.
The fender apron lower reinforce member and the fender apron front panel are attached to the front side outer member as flanges.
However, when a front offset crash occurs to a vehicle including a front vehicle body having the aforementioned connection structure between the front side members and the fender apron, a separate structure capable of effectively distributing crash energy is demanded.
That is, when the vehicle has a front offset crash of 25% with a small overlap barrier, the barrier cannot directly hit the side members but hits the fender apron region.
Accordingly, the side member is bent in a direction of the engine room without collapsing, but the front apron receives most of the crash energy of the barrier, so that the front apron low reinforce member absorbs the crash energy while being deformed by the crash energy.
However, the front apron low reinforce member is attached to the side member simply as the flange, so that connection rigidity therebetween is weak.
Accordingly, the front apron low reinforce member cannot appropriately transmit and distribute the received crash energy to the side members, so that an appropriate method therefore is demanded.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.